


The Disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived

by Ryuuohjin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuohjin/pseuds/Ryuuohjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.<br/>They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.</p><p>This first bit in italics is taken directly from third chapter in the fifth book, 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.</p><p>Updated 2016-03-10: Changed some minor things and fixed some errors. The next chapter is going slow, have written half of it but I gotten stuck, so it may take a while longer</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
> They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.
> 
> This first bit in italics is taken directly from third chapter in the fifth book, 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.
> 
> Updated 2016-03-10: Changed some minor things and fixed some errors. The next chapter is going slow, have written half of it but I gotten stuck, so it may take a while longer

_I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here.  
  
Harry copied these words on to three separate pieces of parchment the moment he reached the desk in his dark bedroom. He addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron and the third to Hermione. His owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk. Harry paced the bedroom waiting for her to come back, his head pounding, his brain too busy for sleep even though his eyes stung and itched with tiredness. His back ached from hauling Dudley home, and the two lumps on his head where the window and Dudley had hit him were throbbing painfully.  
  
Up and down he paced, consumed with anger and frustration, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, casting angry looks out at the empty, star-strewn sky every time he passed the window. Dementors sent to get him, Mrs Figg and Mundungus Fletcher tailing him in secret, then suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic - and still no one was telling him what was going on.  
  
And what, what, had that Howler been about? Whose voice had echoed so horribly, so menacingly, through the kitchen?  
  
Why was he still trapped here without information? Why was everyone treating him like some naughty kid? Don't do any more magic, stay in the house . . .  
  
He kicked his school trunk as he passed it, but far from relieving his anger he felt worse, as he now had a sharp pain in his toe to deal with in addition to the pain in the rest of his body  
  
Just as he limped past the window, Hedwig soared through it with a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost.  
  
'About time!' Harry snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. 'You can put that down, I've got work for you!'  
  
Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak.  
  
'Come here,' said Harry, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?'  
  
Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog.  
  
'Get going, then,' said Harry.  
  
She took off immediately. The moment she'd gone, Harry threw himself down on his bed without undressing and stared at the dark ceiling. In addition to every other miserable feeling, he now felt guilty that he'd been irritable with Hedwig; she was the only friend he had at number four, Privet Drive But he'd make it up to her when she came back with the answers from Sirius, Ron and Hermione.  
  
They were bound to write back quickly; they couldn't possibly ignore a Dementor attack. He'd probably wake up tomorrow to three fat letters full of sympathy and plans for his immediate removal to The Burrow. And with that comforting idea, sleep rolled over him, stifling all further thought.  
  
But Hedwig didn't return next morning. Harry spent the day in his bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. Three times that day Aunt Petunia shoved food into his room through the cat-flap Uncle Vernon had installed three summers ago. Every time Harry heard her approaching he tried to question her about the Howler, but he might as well have interrogated the doorknob for all the answers he got. Otherwise, the Dursleys kept well clear of his bedroom. Harry couldn't see the point of forcing his company on them; another row would achieve nothing except perhaps make him so angry he'd perform more illegal magic.  
  
So it went on for three whole days. Harry was alternately filled with restless energy that made him unable to settle to anything, during which time he paced his bedroom, furious at the whole lot of them for leaving him to stew in this mess; and with a lethargy so complete that he could lie on his bed for an hour at a time, staring dazedly into space, aching with dread at the thought of the Ministry hearing.  
  
What if they ruled against him? What if he was expelled and his wand was snapped in half? What would he do, where would he go? He could not return to living full-time with the Dursleys, not now he knew the other world, the one to which he really belonged. Might he be able to move into Sirius's house, as Sirius had suggested a year ago, before he had been forced to flee from the Ministry? Would Harry be allowed to live there alone, given that he was still underage? Or would the matter of where he went next be decided for him? Had his breach of the International Statute of Secrecy been severe enough to land him in a cell in Azkaban? Whenever this thought occurred, Harry invariably slid off his bed and began pacing again._  
  
  
On the third night after Hedwig's departure Harry had decided it was time for to disappear, since no one seemed to care him, so why should he care about them. He started pack his meager possessions into his trunk. He then put his cloak, and straddled his broom, as planned he fly out the window. He hoped by this under cover of the night, would be enough shake off any spies Dumbeldore had left watching him. As he could neither floo nor apparate, nor did he know how create a portkey, all that was left really was his broom.  
  
He had spent a lot of time since Hedwig left thinking and reflecting on his life and his relations with those around him and come to a shocking conclusion. As Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he had no future. As earth shaking as that revelation was for him it did make a great deal of sense, now that thought about it logically. In retrospect many of the decisions of people around, especially the Headmaster's, become suspect and made little or no sense, at least if his well being were considered.   
  
The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like things were placed in such a way that even if by a small chance did survive Voldemort, he still would have no freedom. Either way, he still had way too many bad memories being Harry Potter, who was always being stared at for being a freak. Or the Boy-Who-Lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his relatives home for nine years, went to Hogwarts and stared at like some kind of side show.  
  
The Boy-Who-Was-Accused by most of the school because he speaks snake and commanded one to not harm another student. Dumbledore left him there supposedly for his own protection. So he wouldn't be corrupted by fame. So instead he grew up alone, hated, beaten and starved. And he really had no reason to trust the magical world at large either.  
  
They treated him like the greatest thing since Merlin one moment, and then like the greatest villain since Morgana the next. But the worst thing was, when they had been proven wrong they didn't even apologise, instead they just went back to how things were, as if he had no right to an apology, and worse was he could see them doing it again and again.   
  
That along with many other thing was the reason why, Harry Potter, the-Boy-Lived, had to die and disappear. He didn't know what he would do after that, he had never thought of the future like this before. But one thing was certain, he didn't plan on being a puppet or a pawn to anyone, nor anyone’s martyr or sacrifice. But for that to come true, he needed to become stronger and more powerful. But first and foremost as Harry Potter he would need to die.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
After having flown for several hours, he landed in an abandoned back-ally in London, having decided to walk the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. On the here flight he had come with a plan, it was a brilliant one too, he thought. But only for it to work was have people entering the Cauldron, and walking down the Alley. But he knew he would have would little to spare, before Dumbeldore found out, and then he would send people to put him back with his relatives. But he hoped that he would have enough time, to what he need to do.  
  
As he stood before Leaky Cauldron, he took few deep breaths before he pull of his cloak and walked in. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. Harry walked up to the bar talked with Tom, the barman, to rent a room, he paid extra to someone sent up and wake him early next morning.  
  
The next day after having big English breakfast, Harry walked around Diagon Alley for while to let people know he was there. He looked at wand holsters at Ollivander's, browsed through a couple books at Flourish & Blotts, looked through the merchandise at , bought some owl treats to Hedwig from Eeylops Owl Emporium, and and was now on his to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, to initiate the next phase in his plan.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
Walking up to an unoccupied teller Harry waited until the goblin finished what he was writing and looked up.  
  
"Hello, I wish to speak with the Head Manager for the Potter Account," Harry asked politely.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter," The goblin replied as he signalled for a goblin.  
  
A younger goblin arrived, one that looked familiar to Harry. The reason for this was obvious once the goblin teller spoke.  
  
"Griphook, Mr. Potter wishes to see the Head Manager for the Potter account. Please escort him accordingly.",The goblin teller instructed the young goblin.  
  
Nodding, Griphook turned to Harry. "If you would follow me please."  
  
After a short journey Griphook led him into the room.  
  
"Mr Potter to see you, Goldbrick."  
  
"Thank you Griphook. It is a pleasure to meet again Mr Potter. You have grown considerably since our last meeting."  
  
"Thank you Goldbrick. I wish I had the pleasure of remembering our previous meeting but I assume it occurred while my parents were still alive."  
  
"Indeed. Your father had brought you with him to discuss some business and set up your trust vault. I trust that vault has been acceptable?" The goblin gave a small smile.  
  
"It has been more that acceptable. Now however I wish to learn more about the Potter account as a whole, was wondering if parents left a will. I was also wondering if could help with little request of mine."  
  
"Your parents' will was frozen, in a term, by your magical guardian. He did not wish for it to be read until you were of age. And I have been sending statements to your magical guardian since your parent's untimely demise. Has he not been passing them on to you"  
  
"Who is my magical guardian? " Harry asked. "And no, he has not. Although he would probably have a suitable explanation for why not."   
  
"Albus Dumbledore took over the job as your magical guardian after your godfather was arrested," Goldbrick said. "And what is this request you want help with."  
  
"That was actually news for me, and I'm maybe have change some of my plans," Harry looked angry. "But that is for later, first I want to change the locks on all my vault, then I want your help in drafting a will for me. I also want your help with publicly killing Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. And if possible I want it to look like it was Death Eaters who did it."  
  
"Ah. I see," the goblin chuckled. "You decided you would be better off without all of the staring."  
  
"Exactly," Harry said with a nod of agreement. "I have had enough, and my relatives are not the type of people a sane man would give custody of a magical kid."  
  
"I also want it untraceable, so no paperwork. Also this is to be kept completely confidential and I shall make it well worth your time as manager of my accounts."  
  
"I completely understand, Mr. Potter," Goldbrick nodded in approval. "When an where would you like this to happen?  
  
"If I get chose it would in the middle of Diagon Alley, while I'm on way back to Leaky Cauldron," Harry said thoughtfully.   
  
"That could arranged," Goldbrick said. "But first lets look over your affairs and create your will."  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
It was little past noon when Harry Potter was seen leaving Gringotts, and strolling down Diagon Alley. When suddenly black robed figures wearing mask appeared, and started to throw curses at him. Harry's shield stopped the first few before it then shattered, smoke, dust and explosions filled the air as more and more, curses flew his way.   
  
When the echoes of the blast died down, dust smoke had disappeared. One of the attackers muttered something and a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, as the robed figures disappeared with a crack.  
  
When where gone everybody looked towards the centre. There was torn clothes, lots of blood and unrecognisable pieces of flesh and after a few seconds the last piece of the horrible Still Life that would forever be etched in the minds of the Wizarding world, added itself when something landed on top of the small pile. The burnt and broken pieces of a Holly wand with a Phoenix feather core.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
At same time the everyone in the Diagon Alley looked in shock at remains of one their heroes. Harry currently having medical check up as his scar had flared up in pain once again. What they had found out was most disturbing, a piece of the dark lords soul was latched behind his scar. But before the goblins could remove it, Harry asked if it possibly to absorb it and gain the knowledge that the piece held.   
  
Along conversation was then in a language he never heard before, in back of his mind he wondered if this was the goblins own language.  
  
"There is a potion, that may work," Goldbrick said hesitantly. "But I wouldn't recommend it. It's an unstable potion with unpredictable side-effect. So far no one have managed to get through it, without triggering some kind of change."  
  
"So something may change," Harry said with slight tone nervousness in his voice. "I was planning to change my appearance either way. With the Boy-Who-Lived dead I would a new face in any case. Hopefully my is the thing that changes then"  
  
"Just so you know the not all side-effect have been purely physical," Goldbrick continued. “Some of the worst side-effects that have been document have purely mental, or a mixture of both.”

 

Harry gulped a little, as felt his determination waver a bit.

 

"But it maybe you even worse for you, since the potion will free the trapped soul, and it will be up you to absorb it. And I warn should if we suspect you have lost battle and dark one gained control of your body, you will be eliminated without mercy. So if you are prepared and really want too do it, I won't stop you. Just remember you have been warned. "  
  
"I understand," Harry said solemnly. "Now lets do this before I completely lose my nerve."  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
After once again warning him and making sure this was what he wanted. Goldbrick lead Harry into heavily fortified jail cell. Once healers had been called, and guards stationed both on inside and outside of the cell. Harry was given goblet full of shimmering, simmering, potion. That kept on randomly sending its diamond sparks in all directions.  
  
Harry gulped as look at potion, it anything but inviting, this was he last chance of regret. All he had to tell Goldbrick he had changed his and hand back potion. Gather his courage he emptied the goblet in one sweep.   
  
It was like as if he had drunk lava. It took a moment for the potion a moment to fully establish itself in his body, but when it did it struck with full force. It was easy to see the moment the potion entered Harry's blood stream, as he suddenly started screaming in agony. Harry screamed and screamed as waves of pain tore through his body. His eyes clenched close as he collapsed to the ground. It felt as if his insides were on fire. He thought for a second he may rupture his throat just from the screaming.  
  
Right on cue, as white hot pain once again tore through his body and destroyed his thought processes, all his body's pain receptors where firing into overdrive, and he let out a heart-rending scream. Harry's body began to float in mid-air, and was then suddenly engulfed in a dark energy, that had started emanate from his scar. To everyone watching him, Harry was bathed in a darkness so black and so deep that it seemed to suck the light out of its surroundings, and hid him completely from view.   
  
  
**\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
Harry was lost in a sea of pain, unaware of the outside world. Inside Harry's head a very tricky conflict was waged. The potion had triggered off nothing less than a full-on war between Harry's own soul, and the fragment accidentally emplaced by Riddle inside of him. Released from its usual bonds by the potion, the dark lord's soul which was finally free, wanted to destroy his native one and take his body for its own.  
  
If the blood magic of his mother's sacrifice had been functioning properly, a victory by Voldemort's soul fragment would have been impossible. As it was, however, that sheltering protection had been so weakened by Petunia's hate that it was only enough to drive off the first few initial assaults, delaying the dark lord's triumph over Lily's child.  
  
The 'initial charge' of Lily's sacrifice had been largely used up in Harry's first year, destroying Quirrel. What was left was enough to flummox the surprise attack by Voldemort's soul and turn it into a protracted struggle. But that was scarcely any guarantee of victory as Harry's mind had to learn to defend itself on no warning, finding itself thrust into battle where it had to fight for it's very survival from behind steadily disintegrating shields.  
  
Harry himself was ill prepared for conflict. Having been maltreated and abused his entire life, he did not have a strong sense of self to rely on. On the other hand, he was not fighting against Tom Riddle's whole soul, only a portion of it, and a small portion at that. Plus, Harry's soul had a home turf advantage, in that this was HIS body, and its magic core responded to HIM!  
  
However, he was hampered seriously enough by other issues that would not have been enough of an advantage. Harry was vastly inexperienced in the field of mental combat, and Voldemort was a pure expert.  
  
But Harry, being stubborn, refused to give in to Voldemort. He refused to let him win. Not without a fight anyway. This resolve showed immediately. As his disintegrating shields firmed up, and he started to counter attack sending multiple spikes of light straight through the dark energy and then curling around to capture it while others started tearing it apart.  
  
As Voldemort's soul fragment dissolved under the attacks by Light energies upon it, the personality of it was utterly vanquished, while the skills and abilities simply went fluid and became absorbed by the victor, in this case Harry, making him, at last, Voldemort's equal in a very magical way.  
  
And, it was through this odd experience that equality was achieved.  
  
The boy had done a substantial amount of growing up, mentally speaking, as part of their conflict. Underdeveloped places in Harry's mind had been a favoured target of the dark lord, as weaker than all others. The only effective counter for those attacks had been to develop those weak points until they were as strong as the others, even if he'd had no other option but to copy the pattern for those developments out of Voldemort's own mind.  
  
Just like an ordinary war takes immature farm boys and turns them rapidly into men, the close and intense nature of the conflict had caused Harry to develop far more rapidly than normal.  
  
His survival had mandated such development. It had not been optional, there had been no room for weakness, and no mercy from his enemy in that fight. There was nothing too dirty for Voldemort to do, no tactic dishonourable if it gave him the slightest advantage. So Harry's mind had been forced to fortify itself in every particular, and now he was, truly, the dark lord's equal.  
  
Harry had his enemy's power, but he had also gained Tom Riddle's memories, recalling people, places and objects unknown to him before. It gave him some insights having seen into the dark lord's character, but also revealed Tom's secrets.  
  
Although, while their skills and abilities were equal, their circumstances in life certainly were not. Voldemort had enacted several dark rituals to empower him to greater than ordinary levels, granting him additional abilities. He also preferred Dark magic over Light, so many of his skills were things that Harry could not ever bring himself to do. His horcruxes were one such advantage, something that Harry wouldn't ever bring himself to duplicate.  
  
However, Voldemort was also presently a wraith without a body.  
  
Harry had a body, which would seem to grant him an advantage. But, as if to compensate for that, there was Voldemort's cadre of followers, and the so-called Light side working so very hard to keep Harry under tight control, effectively imprisoning him.  
  
Aside from followers, the Dark Lord and Harry's circumstances were, while not being identical, almost surprisingly equal. Both had substantial restriction placed on their actions, and neither had access to most of Riddle's powers at the moment. Harry, because he would not use them, and Voldemort because he could not.  
  
It was dawn before Tom Riddle's soul fragment was entirely dissolved, and a white light flooded the room, as the last traces of dark lord's soul fragment disappeared. The light then started to fade rapidly, until a dark haired figure suspended in mid air within the light became visible. The light vanished entirely and the figure collapsed to the ground.  
  
The goblins moved forward quickly to check the figure, casting several diagnostic charms.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
Harry woke with a groan, his voice unrecognisable, his head was throbbing, and he felt exhausted and sweaty. Everything seemed to be spinning. He tried to remember where he was, but it was all a blur. He opened his eyes but then quickly shut them again to block out the bright light shining in his face. He could feel a rough material under him that felt like some kind of rug. Slowly, he opened his eyes again to find the light was gone and was replaced by a rough stone ceiling.  
  
Harry sat up, ignoring the pain in his aching body and looked around. It took him some to recognize where he was, and longer to remember why he was there.   
  
'Must have fainted,' Harry looking around.   
  
"How long have I been out?" he asked, his voice unrecognisable  
  
"Not long, Mr. Potter," one of the goblins replied.  
  
Harry then looked down on his body, still covered in just a thin sheen of sweat from exhaustion, and saw that his already several sizes to big clothes ( as they had been Dudley's old cast-offs ) had fell off his now much smaller frame, leaving him to fully view what changes the potion had done to him.  
  
Seeing how his body was now shaped he initially grabbed at the perky breasts he certainly didn't have before. Eyes widening and what he saw made him turn bright red. Then his face paled and he reached down lower, his eyes widened to comical levels of wide at what he felt. He looked horrified as he saw that 'little Harry' was gone and replaced by something he had only heard about. There was now a patch of green pubic hair and what appeared to be a vagina.  
  
"I have a…" Harry said not finishing the sentence.  
  
"A vagina, Mr. Potter," another of the goblin helped him somewhat amused at his reaction. "It's called a vagina."  
  
"I'm a girl?" He whispered, as he looked back at the goblins.  
  
"I'm I afraid so, Mr. Potter," one of the goblins answered.  
  
But the goblin didn't get any further as Harry did the only thing any man would have done in that situation. He fainted.  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|)}~<*////**  
  
  
A gentle fragrance wafted by, filling his nose with its soothing scent. It smelled so familiar, but he found himself unable to discern what it was. Whatever it was, it vaguely reminded him something, but what was it....  
  
A dull, throbbing pain registered, breaking off her train of thought. Slowly opening his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, Harry groggily got up into a sitting position. He was lying in a bed in a room he did not recognize, which should have rang several alarms in his head, but he was oddly unable to bring himself to mind.  
  
'O-oww…' he winced, reaching for his head. 'Huh? Blankets… Where is this…?'  
  
The moment she brought up the question, several scenes flooded into his mind, brutally reminding him of the previous day's events.  He remember taking the potion, and the unbelievable pain that had followed. He vaguely remembered the battling a piece of Voldemort for his body. He then waking up, only pass out when had found out he was a girl. Yeah, he become a girl. A GIRL!   
  
Then as pieces were finally starting to fall together another thing hit him. He had faced a teacher possessed by Voldemort, a bloody Basilisk, a hundred Dementors, a dragon, even Voldemort and he had never fainted. But show him a vagina and he fainted. Okay, so maybe it was because it was his vagina but still. As he was too wrapped up in his inner monologue he didn't hear a door open and a goblin entered the room.   
  
"Ah, good you're awake," one goblin said when they saw him. "So how are you feeling today, Mr. Potter? Any aches or pains?"  
  
"Not at the moment, except for a throbbing headache," Harry could hear a unfamiliar voice reply, though it was higher in pitch and sounded feminine, he realised it was coming from him , or should it be her now. Harry winched after that realization. " Where I'm I by the way, this doesn't look like the infirmary."  
  
"My name is Ironfist," one the goblins said. "You are currently in the secure wing in the Gringotts infirmary. And your headache is understandable as all the memories of that the soul fragment had is yours. Everything the dark knew, heard, felt, seen, all of his skill, everything he had up that Halloween is now yours. So a headache was expected."  
  
"Secure wing?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"It's a special part of the infirmary built and warded for containment, and therefore cut off from the rest Gringotts," Ironfist explained. "As we were not sure what consequences of releasing the dark ones soul would have, we had to some precautions. You will be detained here until I declare healthy of both body and mind. This also to ensure that you're safe both for yourself and for those around you."  
  
"Fully understandable," Harry conceded. "So what now?"  
  
"Now lets start with your physical check up, shall we," Ironfist said. "Follow me."  
  
Harry climbed out of bed, and sat on the edge with his bare feet dangling. He stretched a few more times to get the last kinks out of his bones. Before he hopped down off the bed landing on his feet. It seemed odd being smaller than he was used too. However, it didn't really bother him. He felt fitter than he ever had, and so much stronger. He then followed the goblin to a room where the walls covered by large mirrors. As he was being measured and weighed, he took time to get a really good look at his new self.   
  
While he knew that his body had changed, but now that he saw it, Harry just couldn't help to stare at his new reflection in awestruck disbelief. It was as if someone had taken his basic features and streamlined them, while at same time made them softer and more feminine. There were only just a faint resemblance left of the boy that he just recently had been.  
  
His body had become much smaller, and now sported a pair of budding lower B-cups which were soft, but firm. His body was lithe and slender, with well proportioned hips and a narrow waist that still left him with a curvy figure and long, toned, feminine legs and perfectly flat stomach. His now caramel skin, had now become impossibly soft and completely smooth, but were also firm and velvety. All scars, wrinkles, blemishes and deformities had disappeared from his body.  
  
His hair was straight and spiky, which now was distinctive mint green in colour, and almost reached his shoulders, with bangs framing his face. His hair had also become also noticeably fuller, and even his his eyelashes grown a bit.  
  
His eyes had gotten bigger, rounder, and his irises had gotten wider, while his pupils gotten more narrow. Their colour had also changed from bright emerald green, to bright, beautiful orange, and they were quite entrancing, if he may say so himself.   
  
His new smaller and lithe form, along with his the exotic and unique features, gave him a fae like appearance. He wasn't certain, but even looked younger, but could just be a trick of the eye. Either way, he now looked like he were somewhere around thirteen.  
  
"Is it just me or have I somehow gotten younger?" Harry asked, after having studied his reflection for a while.  
  
"You're still biologically fifth-teen, even if you physically don't look like it," Ironfist answered. "All of your hormones levels unstable, but is to be expected. Since your body just recently changed it's still adjusting to those changes in how it now works."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked with trepidation.  
  
"As you may know, women have a monthly cycle so their hormone levels keep changing," Ironfist replied factually. "Females get hit with this during puberty. You on the other hand, gonna have everything at once. So you're going to have your off days when things get out of your control. But once your hormone levels have settled, your monthly cycles will start, and you will get periods like any other female. You're you aware of the monthly cycles that females have, aren't you?"  
  
Harry just muttered something unintelligible in response, as a deep blush blossomed on his face and half way down his chest.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mad-Eye visits the neighborhood. Tonks risks her job, and Dumbeldore faints. While Harry gets a wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2016-05-05: Removed some thing, added some things, and fixed some errors.
> 
> Update 2016-05-13: Rewrote the tattoo bit a little. While resisting the urge to add additional tattoos to the arms and legs. Felt it might have been to much, what do you think? I can do it you want, was thinking some in the lines of some cool black tribal tattoos. But wasn’t sure, and didn’t want o overdo it. Plz PM or leave review on your thought on the subject.

 

A few hours after Harry had taken off towards London, as the first rays of light crested over the horizon they found themselves falling across the slumbering town of Little Whinging slowly illuminating its suburban streets, as a peg-leg softly hit one of the side-walks with a even tempo. The figure the leg belonged too, was strolling casually down the neighbourhood of Privet Drive, past a number of boring, boxy houses as the first rays of the new day began to reach across them. This figure was Alastor Moody.  
  
Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was a tough, one-legged, battle-worn and retired master auror. He served with distinction during the first war, gaining a considerable reputation, as well as losing an eye, leg, and part of his nose under that duty. As a result, he became overly-cautious and paranoid about his security. He was said to be responsible for placing half of the inmates in Azkaban there. When Dumbledore reformed the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort revival he had been amongst the first to rejoin.   
  
He quickly spotted the order member sent to over Number 4. Moody mutter in anger as he sees that the person in question is sound asleep.  
  
Moody walked up to the sleeping guard and kicked him in the side. "Get up you lump."  
  
"Wha… Moody?" the man said nervously, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Wondering why you're sleeping while still on duty," Moody replied with a dangerous leer, as his narrowed. "Care to explain yourself?"  
  
"I usually work nights," the man said defensively, "and since there was a long meeting yesterday, I haven't been able to get much sleep… I was only resting my eyes for a minute."  
  
"Where's Potter," Moody glanced up at the second floor. "I don't see him in the house."  
  
"Must have gone for a walk or something," the man said nervously. "He should be back soon."  
  
"I'm going to take a look around the neighbourhood," Moody announced. "You stay here and stay awake in case he gets back while I'm gone."  
  
"But it's the end of my shift," the man protested.  
  
"And you'll stay here till we find Potter or you'll answer to me," Moody growled. "Understand?"  
  
"Y… yes," the man said quickly.  
  
"Good."  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Dread.  
  
It's not a feeling that many love, seeing as when it slowly spreads through your body, starting from your heart dropping down into your stomach, with a numb feeling spreading from the wrists, shooting through your arms and into your chest like a flying knife, can sometimes make others lose their appetite, or even their lunch with more delicate people.  
  
But it was all Albus could feel when I when heard that Harry had gone missing during the previous night. Closing his eyes, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying clear his mind from panic he could fell trying to well up in him. This was not good, not good at all, something need to be done about the situation, and quickly, but what?  
  
As soon as he heard was had happened he had immediately sent out all available order members to search through the neighbourhood of Privet Drive with toothed comb. But all that was found out from that was Harry had escaped under the cover of the night. The only things that were missing from Harry's room (expect for his wand, broom and cloak) was the album with photos of his parents, the Marauders map, and the mirror Sirius had given him for his birthday this year. Sirius had tried use the mirror to contact him but to avail.   
  
  
**\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Auror Nymhadora Tonks was rather confused, not a new feeling to be sure but it was a stranger to her while on duty. Usually there were precedents, procedures and her training to fall back upon but nothing had really prepared her for this situation.   
  
She sat quietly at her desk at the Auror Headquarters contemplating what to do, with what she had found out. She had been the one to gather up the remains after performing the Identification spell, confirming that it was indeed Harry James Potter they were dealing with. With the additional evidence of Potter's broken wand, identified by Mr Ollivander, no one had questioned her findings.  
  
Of course she knew all the tricks when it came to tampering with evidence. Anyone who cast the standard identification spell on that pile of half minced cow would find that it was indeed Harry Potter. And the Dark Mark hanging above the Alley would give them a legitimate reason to investigate and crack down on any former Death Eaters.  
  
She knew very well that she could lose her job over this, maybe even go to Azkaban, but she wanted to respect the boys wishes. She couldn't blame him for wanting to disappear, with how the wizarding world in general had treated him, his relatives were even worse. Recalling her meeting with Dursleys and how Dumbeldore were insistent that this was best place for him, and after talking it over with both Moody and her boss, Amelia Bones, her mind was made up and she made her decision.  
  
“Wherever you are, Harry, I hope you are having the time of your life. I hope it was worth it,” she whispered quietly to herself, as she went to file her report and then flooed to Hogwarts to relay the news to the Order.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore reclined back in his comfortable office chair sucking on some lemon drops. Although he seemed to be relaxing, he actually was considering where his his missing student might be. Closing his eyes, he felt the weight of his many years and silently asked himself how things could have come to this.  
  
Today Albus had come as close to panicking as anyone had ever seen him. As soon he had found out young Harry was missing, he immediately had the entire Order out looking for him, checking all the places they could think of. But Harry had still managed to somehow remain hidden. He had been afraid that this might happened some day. While he knew that things weren't exactly perfect at Dursleys, it was still the most safe place he could think of for the boy.   
  
But after the dementor attack in Little Whinging, Albus knew that Harry were no longer safe at the Dursleys, and it seemed Harry agreed on that, and had run away. He still didn't know who had sent the dementors, while he suspected Voldemort or maybe one of his followers, he wasn't quite sure...  
  
Suddenly his fireplace flared up and a face appeared. It was a very distressed Nymhadora Tonks who appeared and asked if she could pass through to the his office. Dumbledore quickly granted her access and second later the young auror tumbled out the fireplace.  
  
After dusting of her clothes, Tonks eyes looked sadly over the headmaster for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Headmaster, I have some news regarding Harry. We have found him, but we were too late. By time we found him he had been attacked by Death Eaters"  
  
Albus went rigid Tonks' words coming to him as though from a great distance. He had no idea how long he sat there in his office, just starring at the young woman before him, while his mind was trying to figure out what she had just said.   
  
"Excuse me, what did you say?"   
  
"Harry Potter died in an Death Eater ambush as he walked out of Gringotts today..."   
  
For a time his mind simply attempted to digest the words, to understand them. His mind began slowly to piece itself back together one scrap at a time until the whole horrible truth it depicted was placed before his eyes. And then it proceeded to shut down as the old headmaster blacked out.   
  
  
**\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Tom Marvoloo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort, self-proclaimed lord, the scourge of magical Britain, and all around evil bastard, was unsure how to interpret the latest bit of news he had just been given. Supposedly Harry Potter was killed in an ambush staged by his Death Eaters earlier today. While the Potter was thorn to his side that he would be glad to be rid of, it was not that that was the problem.   
  
It was that Potter was killed by Death Eaters, whether this was true or not it would draw undue attention to himself, especially since his plan had been lay low while he gathered his forces once again. He would get to the bottom of this, and if some of his followers where responsible they would pay.  
  
Another thing was when Potter was supposedly killed, his body had thrown a fit. He had been thrashing and convulsing. His entire body had ached and been sore like never before. His had been throat hoarse from his constant scream in agony. He had felt very weak, but he had determinedly hanged on.   
  
He knew of only one person that could make him be in this kind of agony. It had to be Potter since he knew of their connection with each other. But how had Potter incited so much pain upon him was the question?  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
The following day as the sun was shining in through the narrow window, Ginny awakened slowly, stretching like a cat. She felt content and happy. She'd had the best dream last night, while she couldn't remember it very well at all but she knew it was fantastic.   
  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was in a one word, grim. That had been Ginny's first thought when the entire Weasley family had been relocated there for "safety purposes," and it hadn't changed much, not even with all the cleaning that they had been doing.  
  
"Ginny, Hermione." The girl turned to survey the one who had said her name, as well as she looking around the room she was sharing with Hermione. "Are you up?"  
  
"I'm up," Ginny said with a yawn, stretching her spine, while Hermione just stirred in her bed.  
  
Sirius crossed his arm and leaned against the threshold, canting his head slightly to the side in a dog-like manner. "Good, then wake up Hermione. You've been requested downstairs."  
  
When they arrived downstairs, they saw that Ginny's brothers were already there along with several members of the Order, who stared at the children with penetrating gazes, the air tense and heavy. As Ginny and Hermione sat down, her twin brothers spoke up.  
  
"Whatever it is we didn't do it."  
  
"Don't worry boys, your are not in any trouble," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"So, what's this all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have bad news to tell you," Remus said carefully, "As you may be aware of Harry ran away from home two days ago....."  
  
Ginny felt her good mood from waking up disperse quickly as she listened to the werewolf, and she got a feeling in her gut that would soon get worse, much worse.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////  
  
To be continued.....   
  
\\\\\\\\*>~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
.  
  
  


  
.  
  


  
  
.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
\\\\\\\\*>~{(||)}~<*////  
  
Immediately..... Sorry I just couldn't resist.  
  
\\\\\\\\*>~{(||)}~<*////  
  


  
A few days later, beneath Gringotts, it had been decided that Harry would be stay in the infirmary's secure wing until it was time for his will reading. But that didn't mean that Harry took it easy because of it, no on the contrary, after getting over the initial shock and embarrassment of now being a girl. He discovered memories that clearly wasn't his own, after talking to the goblins about them, it was concluded his venture had been quite successful as they had found he had gained most of Voldemort's memories up until that Halloween night. And it was through exploring these memories Harry found out about Voldemort's horuxus. What they were, how he had found, where he had hid them, and what protected them. .  
  
When the goblins had confirmed that they had found a horuxus, matching the description Harry had told them in Lestrange vault, Harry gave everything he about the other horuxus he Voldemort had created. He gave them where they where, what kinds of traps they could expect, how they where protected, and any other charms or curses he had cast over them. The only conundrum had been when found that someone already switched out a locket, that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, which words saying they would destroy it, only signing the note with R.A.B. That been mildly annoying, since now they need to dedicated some forces to track this R.A.B person to confirm if he or she had managed to destroyed the locket or not. Another thing that the memories told him was that Voldemort had planned to make more, if gone ahead with this plan he didn't know.  
  
But amongst the first things that Harry did while he was still trapped in the infirmary was getting himself a whole new wardrobe, while throwing his old one away. Since they had already been a bad fit, that were several sizes too large to begin with, now with his much smaller frame new clothes became a necessity. He did this by paying one of the goblin tailor for their services, so that all of his new clothes were specifically tailored and made to measure to his new body, while he still preferred boy clothes over girl clothes, he resigned to that in the underwear department it couldn't be help.

 

Some of the the fabric was used was made of tightly weaved unicorn hair, and was amazingly strong and surprisingly resilient. It was lightweight, luxurious and heavenly soft. It had a shiny sheen and were very smooth, and breathe unlike other fabrics. But the best part of it was, at least in her opinion, was that it was completely resistant to any kind of magic. He knew it mostly used to make wands, bandages and as an ingredient to some potions. So why use it in clothes as well.  
  
Although it apparently didn't make very good armour, while it were unaffected by any charms or transfiguration, it still had same weaknesses as any cloth. It could still be ripped apart, pierced, burned, shredded, etc. etc. Even if it was slightly tougher and more robust than most textiles, it was still far from being useful as any practical armour.  
  
Another thing she found out was while potions could stain it, it didn't do anymore then that. But she was a little disappointed to found out that it didn't do a squat against mind magics, like legilimency or compulsions. She no idea how it faced against any of the unforgivables, nor had she no will try it out either.  
  
One of the 'bad' side-effect of it being resistant to magic was he could outgrow it, as any automatic resizing charm cast on it would not stick, nor would any charms to make more comfortable or fit it better. Another thing was that it had to be cleaned without using any of magic, as it would resist any and all attempts of doing so.   
  
The last was that it also resisted all attempts of being dyed, at least for witches and wizards who grown accustomed to only using colour change charms for such things. And as it was made purely of unicorn hair, it was quite expensive, which one of the reasons why so very few ever used it in clothes he found out later. As it was much cheaper, easier and quicker to just use a fabric they could charm in anyway they wanted.  
  
The way Harry only used it for his new underwear, which all made purely of unicorn hair, even the thread used in the seams was unicorn hair. And he didn't buy the hair he need from the market in the Alley either, as he remember seeing a bundles of it hanging down from the rafters of Hagrid's hut. So he instead had contact Hagrid and struck a deal with him, and then gotten someone else to weave into a cloth for him, that the tailor could use.

 

Not only did he save some money doing it that way, but some other buyers also got interested in what other things Hagrid had found in the forest. He had heard he had gotten a quite nice profit from some of the acromantula thread he brought from Aragog's nest.  
  
Another thing Harry had realised while being confined in the infirmary, was that he would never get far with just his wand. So he had started to research others things that could help him in a pinch. Thus he started a new training regime. He things like splits, back-flips, handstands, push-ups, pull-ups, even training his grip strength. He worked every joint and muscle in his new body to its maximal flexibility, and exercised his visible muscles to be hard and long, as to not appear too lumpy. He trained in occlumency, mediation, martial arts, anything he thought could give him an edge.

 

As he now knew there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort, if it were a real one he didn’t know. Even if wasn’t a real one, as long as someone as believed in it, and acted on it would become so. That was nature of self-fulfilling prophecy’s.  
  
While most Wizards and Witches did not bother to learn hand to hand combat preferring to rely completely on their wands. And most purebloods were inherently lazy, as they would use either their magic or call on a house elf to accomplish every task, in any kind of prolonged fight his higher fitness levels would give him a major advantage. Death eaters were used to their victims either fleeing or freezing through fear, when you overcome the intimidation and fight back it becomes obvious they're not that powerful or skilful. It doesn't take lot's of magical skill to torture and murder muggles, especially when your favourite curses are the unforgivables. This was largest weakness Harry had found in almost all witch and wizards, they relied too heavily on their magic, take it away and they were as helpless as little children.  
  
Harry also paid the goblins handsomely for them to complete some custom orders for him.  
  
The first were a chainmail choker detailed with a filigree heart locket to the front. Which actually was a fully functional padlock, with the keyhole hidden inside the locket. One need to remove locket to take off the choker. It would help protect mind her against the mind arts. But the goblins had advised her that the best way defended her mind would be to learn occlumency, but that it should be enough to protect him while he still was learning.  
  
Its other purpose was to serve as a suppression seal, making look like his magical core was below average, as long as he wore the choker. While it really now was more then twice as big as it had been before. The goblins had explained this by telling him that the magical core was like a muscle. And like any other muscle it could be trained. And with having Voldemort's soul piece constantly draining his core for the last thirteen years, had made wonders to for his core, now that the soul piece was gone.  
  
It was from this that Harry had gotten the idea of pair of gauntlets that did just what Voldemort's soul piece had done. They would be fingerless gauntlets, that had armoured knuckles and a metal plate over the back of the hand, and were black and made of soft leather. Small steel plates have been fastened to the backs of the gauntlets to provide a bit of reinforcement, each plate were inscribe with runes from absorption and storage. As it was the plates that would absorb a slight amount magic from Harry and store it in themselves for later use.

 

The last of her custom order was a weapon, something to use in close quarters, or when his wand wasn’t a viable option. Harry pondered long and hard on this, he dismissed staves, pole arms, and spears, out of hand. He also dismissed hammers, clubs, and and maces. They were not really up to his tastes or preferences. But he really liked idea of a sword or maybe a scythe. He couldn’t really decide, on which.

 

The end result became a piece of art of craftsmanship and ingenuity, as the weapon would be able to take on two forms. The first form is a single-edged greatsword with a clockwork mechanism is built into the space above the hilt. While the second firm would be that of a scythe.

 

During the transformation, the blade would split into sections and fold backwards, taking on a curved scythe-like shape while the clockwork mechanism in the hilt began to move.

 

And the blade would gain red sharpened edges on the inside, while the outer edge took on a jagged, toothed appearance due to the folding. The hilt would telescope in two places, which then curved much like a traditional farming scythe. The weapon would be made using goblin silver.

 

While much, much more expensive than to have made from ordinary steel. Goblin silver repels mundane dirt, so any weapons made out of it does not require cleaning. Goblin silver is also neigh indestructible, and any weapon made from it would absorb the target's powers, making the weapon in question more powerful, such as Basilisk venom or Acromantula poison.

  
All of his equipment was also charmed so that one size fits all, in other words they would never get too small or too tight and also always have perfect pass from. Along with charms so that they would never chafe, pinch or cut his skin in any way.  
  
But what spent most to doing were time crafting himself a new identity and background. He would now be Sara Saionji, a half-blood of mixed descent, daughter of Keith Saionji and Layla Saionji, pair of travelling researcher, that meet that had one another while on a dig.  
  
Keith Saionji was a pure blood, with a Japanese mother and English father, that was related to the Potter Family through a squib. He had been born and raised in England, but had gone to Hogwarts. But had instead gotten his schooling abroad.  
  
Layla Saionji was muggleborn with a Japanese father and a Arabic mother. She like Keith and born and raised in England. And like her husband she had also never gone to Hogwarts, but had her schooling abroad.  
  
Their daughter, Sara Saionji, had been born abroad as they travelled the world. They had now come back from travelling with her in tow. Since they now had decided to permanently live in UK, they were sending their daughter to Hogwarts, so they'll be free to travel for business and stuff.   
  
Once his new identity was solid, he sent an owl to Hogwarts requesting a transfer into their fifth year, with the excuse that since Sara been home schooled all her life, her parents estimated her education would be about that of a fifth year student. And that would take Sara would take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as electives, while he hadn't studied them before but Tom had, Harry was confident that with the knowledge of Tom Riddle in his head he shouldn't have large troubles with them.  
  
As he was done with that, he looked over the various businesses that Potters owned, as well as looking for somewhere to live. There were place in particular that caught his eye, it was an ancient keep, outside the coast of Ireland, called the Griffins Nest. According to the papers, the keep was located on a solitary cliff out in the sea. It seemed like no had lived there for over a hundred years. It was perfect for his purposes, all that was left was the cleaning and to have someone look over wards.  
  
Another one Harry projects, had taken much time, and way more effort and money than any of his others had. It had taken him lots of fast talking and debating, and even more money, along with many promises and sworn oaths, on both his name, his blood, his honour, his magic, his life, and his soul, to get goblins to even allow him work on it, much less help him with it, but results was extraordinary.   
  
He managed to get a heavily warded high-security vault deep below Gringotts, it even had a pair of dragons as guards. This would be the family vault for Saionjis, but what would be special with this vault, wouldn't be how heavily protected it was, nor was it how deep down it were, even if it far exceeded most of the vaults at Gringotts on both those points.   
  
No, what was special with it was how accessible it was to the owner of the vault, in other words Harry. After having reading some manga he had procured for some light reading, Harry had gotten a crazy but brilliant idea. It had been the ability 'Gates of Babylon', that one the characters had had, that triggered the idea, if it worked it would be marvellous.  
  
He had wondered if it was possible to much something similar with a Gringotts vault, but since he only had had four years of magical education, he didn't know. After much pondering and rumination he had asked Goldbrick, his account manager, if it was possible accomplish. After having explained his idea and what he wanted, Goldbrick had been left stunned. But he quickly composed himself, and started by he saying was unsure it would work, but it maybe possible.  
  
The next day Harry had been escorted to the office of a goblin named Ragnok, the director of Gringotts bank. There Ragnok had asked him about his idea and how came up about it. After extensive explanation, Ragnok had agreed with Goldbrick that Harry's idea may work, but asked why he should allow it happen. Then after much time and several oaths to not tell, or talk about it to anyone or anything, in any way or form, Ragnok agreed to test if Harry's idea had any value.  
  
The first had need was vault far away from the other vaults in case of failure or breach. After having setup the vault, several goblin rune masters spent hours carving runes into the celling, the floors and the walls. They then spent several hours infusing the runes with magic and Harry blood. When they were done only Goldbrick, Ragnok and those carried Harry blood, along with special runic key be able to enter the vault safely without harm.   
  
Then day next was spent creating the keys, one attuned to Goldbrick and one attuned to Ragnok. Harry spent the day in agony, as he laid in a bed in the secure wing of the infirmary with rune masters tattooing several hundreds of runes into his skin, using an ink that was a mix of ordinary tattooing ink, few drops of his own blood, a tear form a phoenix, a sprinkle of fairy dust, and a large dose of a crystalline dust made from very finely grind diamonds, which would work as amplifiers and foci for the runes.  
  
This was all done because Harry had decided he wanted his runic key hidden as a tattoo, as he thought it would be impossible for him to lose or getting it stolen. He thought it was quite genius idea when came up with it, but as he laid there he had regret his decision. It was long and agonising process, as runes after rune after rune was applied. After each rune was finished it was shrunk down so it didn't look any more than dot, but together they would create quite a beautiful and masterful piece of art when finished.

 

The tattoo would start at his lower back, as a golden heart lock with two golden keys crossed behind it in the middle of green swirled vines with a pink and a red rose on either side of it. The vines would then encircle his hips and reach down the front of his pelvis, where they would become a claddagh (two hands holding a heart, which has a crown on its head). The rune scheme was of necessity quite large and lets not talk about complex as it was Harry's actual key.

 

The tattoo would start at his lower back, as a golden heart lock with two golden keys crossed behind it in the middle of green swirled vines with a pink and a red rose on either side of it. The vines would then encircle his hips and reach down the front of his pelvis, where they would become a claddagh (two hands holding a heart, which has a crown on its head). The rune scheme was of necessity quite large and lets not talk about complex as it would be Harry's actual key.

 

But that was nothing compared to rune scheme hidden in the second set tattoos that were on his body. It would serve a different purpose, that was if what he planned worked of course, he still wasn't sure of that. The best case scenario was that it would go without a hitch and according to theory. While the worst case scenario were quite catastrophic, as it entailed the destruction of the Saionji vault and anything in it, along with part of its surrounding, which was why it was located so far away as possible from rest of the vaults and the bank itself.

 

These tattoos would be of cherry blossom, with thin branches starting from the pelvis, where the vines from the other tattoo turns into hands. From there they would spread out to his sides and travelling up his ribcage, completely covering his sides with branches that held flowers in red and pink colours. The tattoo would then continue on the back of his shoulder blades, and finishing on his upper arms. With a single thin branch sticking out, tracing underneath his clavicle, but ending long before the branches meet each other.  
  
In theory, runes that tattoo was made, would connect a space of reality to the Saionji vault, opening an "invisible door" that would allow for the contents to pass through upon the Harry's command. Allowing him, and only him, easy access to the items of the vault, he would able to pick and utilize them as he pleased, but only if it worked of course, and that had yet to be seen.   
  
It had taken over a day to complete the tattoo, and Harry was pleased with the tattoo even if this whole experiment didn't work. But after whole ordeal Harry was quite sore and exhausted, and had needed a day just to recuperate, as well as giving the runes time to settle and charge.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Elsewhere, as Harry was resting, the day was clear and bright, the yellow-gold sun hanging high in the sky and illuminating all of creation. The temperature was warm, but not hot, and was perfect for a day outside both recreation or just relaxing. The wind blew, but gently, caressing the faces of all who stood in its way with a brisk, relaxed cool.   
  
But someone who not outside enjoying the pleasant weather was Sirius Black, as knee-deep in investigation reports concerning the attacks on his godson. A godson he now believed was not as dead as everyone thought. He had to yet share this belief with anyone as wanted to find out if the truth first.  
  
After hearing of his godsons demise he quickly fallen to despair. He could clearly remember the first he had held Harry. He been so tiny and fragile. If Sirius hadn't been so determined not to move him in any way for fear of breaking his little body, he could have easily held him in one hand. James black hair sat softly upon his oddly shaped head, and behind his closed little eyelids he knew were Lily's beautiful green irises.  
  
All he could do was stare in amazement, his arms frozen and eyes wide at the baby that had stolen his heart in mere seconds. He was so tiny and fragile, and Sirius had sworn at that moment that he would always be there to protect him.  
  
How wrong he had been.  
  
He had broken that oath only a year later, when he chose to chase after Wormtail, instead of taking care of his best friends child. Sirius still remembered that day. He had just come back from another mission of the order and had decided to take a nap. But somehow he had woken up a couple of hours later with a heavy feeling in his heart. Something was wrong. He could tell. So fearing the worst, he had gone to Peter's place only to find it empty and without any sign of assault or fight which made the feeling much worse as Peter had been specifically told that he was not to go outside.  
  
So he started to James' place in Godric's Hollow, all the while hoping that his gut feeling was wrong. His best friend and his family were safe. Peter really hadn't turned their back on them. What was worse was that Remus was away on an important order business, so he couldn't even call him. Remus was always the logical one in their group. Had he been there, he surely would've known what to do.  
  
The sight that met his eyes could only be described as his worst nightmare. The house was in ruins. The entire portion of the first floor which he knew to be Harry's nursery was blown apart. With shaky legs he walked into the house, only to stop cold to see his best friend, his brother in all but blood, laying spread eagled near the stairs; his lifeless eyes looking at something invisible in horror and fear.  
  
And he now failed once more, by not taking Harry from the Dursleys, and now he was dead, leaving Sirius with no chances to making to him for the many mistakes he had made in regards of his godson and his family.  
  
One thing had started to bug him though, and the more he heard about it, the more it annoyed him, as the more the former aurors in him came to the conclusion that the pieces really didn't mesh together. According his cousin, which was the auror in charge of the case, Harry had been walking down Diagon Alley when he was suddenly ambushed by five Death Eaters, Harry fought back but after some heavy spell fire, which had reduced Harry to just chunks of meat with bones sticking out of it, and a wand broken. The Death Eaters had just left afterwards, after casting the dark mark over the Alley.   
  
Sirius was now a man on a mission, Harry was alive he was convinced of that now.  
  
That kind of hit-and-run tactic that had been used didn't really fit the D.E's M.O. and according to Snape, Voldemort was currently more concerned about laying low and gathering his forces in silence then anything else. Which would really make this attack on Harry counter-productive, especially since happened in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
So it hadn't been on Voldemort's orders that Harry was attacked, for if it was one Voldemort was it was smart. Another thing that bothered Sirius was lack of injured bystanders and collateral damage. According to Tonks' reports there had been a lot of people that witnessed this, but there had no collateral damage whatsoever, nor had any of bystanders gotten injured in by any of the crossfire. This was impossible by any means, meaning there was a cover up.   
  
But who were trying to hide what?   
  
He didn't know, nor did could think anyone that benefit from this kind of charade. He had went through everyone he knew of that would both have the motive and the means to pull something like this off, but only came up blank. Then there was that dementor attack a few days earlier, was it connected this or was it something else entirely?  
  
He didn't have any clue there either. All the Order managed to find out was that someone had been trying hard cover it up, and make it seem like it had never happened. Of which, they been quite successful, all they really had were some weak leads leading to someone in Minister's office, but didn't who nor why they had done it in first place.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Far beneath floor of Gringotts Bank, in the early afternoon the following day, a large gathering of different goblins, wizards and witches were in large underground chamber, they were everyone that had been involved in this project at some point, as it was now high time to see if this little venture would bear any fruit, or just fail miserably. After Harry had been cleared by the healers, and everything had been at least double and triple checked.   
  
Harry frowned. His skin, where the tattoo were located, still felt a bit odd. Like there was a muscle he hadn't used in a long time. A small dull pain still lingered and it was annoying as hell, as his skin was still somewhat tingled, but the soreness had at least faded. But still it made him walk a little straighter than normal and avoided bumping into anything.  
  
"What's the matter, Mr. Potter?" Goldbrick asked, as Harry was still not comfortable with his new gender, he had asked that his new identity would not be used until the will reading.  
  
"I'm … I'm worried," Harry confessed. "I'm afraid I'll mess this up and …" He felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"What will happen, will happen," Goldbrick said. "All you have to do is give it your all."   
  
Harry just nodded, and swallowed the clump that had started to from in his throat.  
  
After taking a few calming breaths, Harry searched for his center, like had learned in meditation and reached for his magic. He then concentrated hard and reached in front of, as if was trying to grab something the others couldn't see, and lo and behold, his hand had vanished into mid-air  
  
Glowing ripples had formed in the empty air where his hand should have been. Harry then started shove his whole arm in side the strange ripples, and after a while he pulled an object, and as he did so the ripples disappeared. After having given the object to an amazed Ragnok for him to check. Having confirmed that this was one objects they had agreed on to place in the vault earlier, Ragnok handed it back to Harry, who put it back into the ripple, collapsing on the floor in exhaustion as the first of he the tests was done.  
  
After having rested for awhile, Harry once again concentrated and reached forward. And once again strange ripples appeared in the air where his hand should have been. This time several of the goblins assembled tried to see if they could reach into the ripples as well, but to no avail. After put back the object, he once again collapsed exhausted to the floor.  
  
He had rested some more, it was time for the third test, which was to see if he could choose what wanted to draw out. For this they had placed several small pebbles in the vault. The pebbles were coloured red, green and blue, there was seven of each colour And would be as success if he could draw out different combination of pebbles at will.  
  
As he did this, Harry found it getting slightly easier , to open the portal to the vault. After having done it a couple of times, he noticed that he didn't need to concentrate as much any more, nor was it as draining as had at the start.

  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Next morning elsewhere in London, Remus woke up to the sunlight managing to find its way to his closed eyes. The old werewolf rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He mad his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to splash his face with cold water to effectively wake him up. He then went back into the bedroom he was using at Grimmuald Place 12, after changing into a some other clothes, he went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
The death of the son of his best friends had struck him, and had feel much older then he really was. He felt like he had failed Harry, just like he had his parents, Lily and James. Remus was drawn from his thoughts when he saw Sirius, the last one remaining of his best friends from school, sitting at the table.   
  
Sirius had been completely inconsolable in the days following the announcement of Harry's death. But then one day, he was suddenly as right as rain as if the previous days had never existed. At first glance it seemed like he was suddenly be handling Harry's loss so much better. But Remus knew Sirius better then that, he was up to something, what he didn't know. But he had his suspicions, and would bet anything it some thing to do with Harry and his death. Sirius had then spent all his time after getting out of his funk investigating everything related to Harry's death and the the attack in Diagon Alley, so what was the old dog up to.  
  
As Remus was pondering this, Sirius heard a tapping at kitchen window. He walked forward and opened the window to allow several owls to enter and then relieved them of their burden. They been Gringotts owls, each carrying similar letters address to different inhabitants at old manor house. Sirius took the one bearing his name and it rolled up .  
  
 _Mister Black,  
  
We at Gringotts offer our deepest condolences on the loss of your godson, the late Harry James Potter.  
  
Mr Potter has left explicit instructions to us that he would like his will read one week from his passing if all parties are capable and, as on of the primary beneficiary, your presence is required if you wish to claim the inheritance. As such, Mr Potter's will reading shall take place this coming Saturday and ten in the morning.  
  
We at Gringotts are well aware of your current situation, but know this, as you have committed no crimes on goblin soil, nor been charged for any, at least according to our records. So you can rest assured as long you are on goblin soil, we will ensure your safety and security. We have therefore taken the liberty of turning this letter into a portkey, it will activate ten minutes before the reading and will take straight to Gringotts.   
  
Gutwrencher,  
Gringotts Inheritance Department_  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**

 

 

At same time Sirius was reading the letter about his godsons will reading, said godson was think of what he should next. He had arranged for the Griffin’s Nest to made inhabitable, along with having paid the goblins for checking the wards of the property. The cleaning would by the Potter house-elves, which Harry just recently discovered existed. They could apparently tell if he was a Potter or not, they also somehow managed to some find out the he his real identity. But he had told them that, that information was a secret, and liked would like to keep it that way.

 

And with the experiment a success, and having filed last of the paperwork concerning his new identity, all Harry would need now was too get used to his new identity and a new wand. As his old one had been used in staging his own death, and realized it might take him a while to get comfortable with it. So asked Goldbrick if he knew anyone who would be willing to sell him a wand without a trace or asking too many question, and that he had from should be refereed to as a female, as he had get used to it either way.    
  


Goldbrick just nodded, and after a bit of thought he replied that he did know of a wandmaker who fit that description. Only that she kind of quirk and bit more expensive then Ollivander's, not mention her shop laid by the entrance to Knockturn Alley. But as long that any of that didn’t bother her she should go there, as he knew she sold high-quality wands.

 

So the next day Sara, as his... her new name were, strolled down Diagon Alley, the weather was pleasant, maybe a bit chill, but noticeable as the sun beamed down on the cobble stone streets in the Alley. Sara stretched her limbs in warm sunlight, it had been a while since she had been outside. She had coped up inside Gringotts ever since she had arrived, and it was starting to get a bit dreary.

 

She stopped when he found the store Goldbrick had told her about. She had noticed this store before, but to be honest she had seldom been in this part of the Alley, and when she was something else was often occupying her mind. The store claimed to be selling books, wands and other magical items one would to be a great witch or wizard. It slightly odd and quite boastful to put on a sale sign, compared to the rest of the stores in the Alley, but Sara liked it, as captivated her imagination.

 

The shop had no customers but loads of books on shelves and wands of the likes she had never seen before, along with wand holsters, and glass cases with what seemed be both odd and cool things.  
  
A young blonde woman with large bust wearing golden silk robes was the only other occupant in the shop. She looked like she could have been around 25 years old, and the store clerk, so Sara approached her, while smiling nervously.  
  
"Hello," she greeted with a beautiful smile. "I know what you're here for Miss. Saionji," she said taking her hand and leading her towards the wands. “Goldbrick informed me yesterday about your arrival.”  
  
"Hmm," the woman ran her hand along the shelves until she reached a weird looking wand. It seemed to be a fusion of two different thin strips of woods intertwined, with a third ensnaring them both, all fused perfectly into a straight wand with beautifully crafted handle bound in black leather.  
  
"Redheart," the woman began, which must have been the red wood. "Purpleheart," she continued smiling, which was obviously purple coloured wood. "With inlays of Lignum Vitae heartwood," she finished, which was no doubt the thin veneer dark greenish brown, near black wood, that had runes scribed into it. "It contains two cores; the first, a feather taken from wing of Furie resides within the redheart wood, while a braid made of hair given by a Quilin is within the purpleheart wood. The runes inscribed on the lignum vitae are for protection and to help the wielder with focus and clarity. Sturdy and slightly springy, 9”, a wand good for defence and protection."  
  
Sara just stared in awe as the young woman placed the wand handle between her small fingers. She lit up startled as the wands energy buzzed and exploded around her and through her fingers like electricity before it died down. She could still feel the energy flow through her. It was far more than her original wand could have hoped to be.  
  
Sara gasped and took half a step back, as fireworks ended, which caused the woman to straighten up but she was still smiling before turning back to the shelves and pulling down a black thigh wand holster.  
  
The blonde woman didn't wait or offer the holster over, but just opened the left side of Sara's skirt, causing her to blush brightly as the young woman could see her plain white panties. However, she strapped the holster onto her left thigh, took the wand and safely secured it in place before letting her skirt drop back into place.  
  
The woman stood up smiling before she returned to the wands for only a second before pulling off a black coloured wand and holster before returning with a wide smile.  
  
"Maple with dragon heartstring core, seven inches," she spoke as she handed it over, and Sara was gobsmacked that this wand chose her as well. “Moderately strong, somewhat malleable. A steady and dependant all-purpose wand, suited better for defensive spells, then offensive ones.”

 

“W-why a-are you knitting me with an other wand?” Sara asked a little worried. “Don’t you just need one?”

 

“It is always good to have a spare wand, and I believe it best to use this as your primary wand beautiful as it is weaker and not unique like your main focus. That way your enemies will underestimate you,” she answered as she slid it in the holster and placed it around Sara's left forearm, under her arm and under her sleeve. "That will be 27 galleons, 11 sickles, and 2 knuts in total. Do you want to pay now or shall I draw up bank draft?”

 

  
**\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////**

 

  
At Gringotts bank, in the director office, as Harry was out getting himself a new wand, Ragnok was reading the final report on the experiment the former Potter boy had somehow convinced him to endorse. From the healers reports on the runes that had been applied on him seemed had shown no adverse affects on his body or core so far, except for a large amounts of strain, along with some exhaustion and stress, that had followed the first few stages of the experiment. But after that his body and core seemed to have adapted and the levels now was negligible.   
  
From the reports of Goldbrick and the rune masters, he could discern that neither the vault nor its surroundings had affected by the experiment. And the items stored inside had not been effected adversely either. So all in all, he concluded the experiment to be a success but it was still to risky try on any other vaults, Ragnok thought.  
  
When he read an another report from Goldbrick about the Potter child, he couldn't help himself from chuckling. It seemed like child had used the dark ones knowledge to empty all the vault of his followers in to his own. Leaving only a bronze knut and note that said, 'For the ferryman' and was signed with the name Tom Riddle. Ragnok knew that Tom Riddle was the dark ones birth name which made this all the better, but real cheery on top was that the notes was all written in the dark ones own handwriting.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(||)}~<*////  
  
TBC  
  
\\\\\\\\*>~{(||)}~<*////**

 

 


	3. The Will of the Boy-Who-Lived

Gathered into one of the conference rooms of Gringotts was a large group of depressed looking people. All of them were gathered here for one thing and that was to hear the last will and testament of the Boy-Who-Lived, a.k.a. Harry James Potter.  
  
Hermione looked around at those present, beside her sat her parents, as she was still underage, the presence of her legal guardians was required in any legal matters. To the left were the Weasleys, expect for Percy, he sat with the representative from the DMLE that on the other side of the, and which Hermione had been told was Amelia Bones, and was doing his best to ignore the rest of his family.   
  
Percy had a falling out with his father earlier in the summer. That had resulted in in him moving out of the Burrow and renouncing any connection to his family or Dumbeldore. He had even gone so far as to change his last name to Weatherby, and was now living in a small rented apartment near the Ministry building.  
  
To right of her sat also Remus, with Sirius in his animagus form perched at his feet. Remus were currently discussing something with the headmaster of her school, Albus Dumbeldore, which sat next to him. Near them sat someone Hermione didn't like that much, in fact few people liked him at all. He was Severus Snape, and taught potions at Hogwarts.  
  
Her eyes however, were quickly drawn to the very cute, very petite girl sitting on the couch in the corner of the room munching on some sweets. She looked like she was a foreigner, about Ginny's age, most probably younger, and was really one of the more uniquely coloured people Hermione had ever seen. And from what Hermione could tell no one else seemed know her or be familiar with her. But for some reason she struck by the feeling, that she knew this girl, and matter what she did couldn't shake it off.  
  
While so absorbed in her thought, Hermione hadn't even notice that she had been blatantly staring at the girl for several seconds. It wasn't until the girl had given Hermione a mischievous smirk and wink, she noticed. The brunette immediately look away, with slight blush on her cheeks, while admonishing herself and keeping her eyes focused on her lap.  
  
"I don't really mind the staring," a high-pitched childish, but yet soft and melodic voice said breaking through Hermione's thoughts. "Especially if it's from a cute girl like you."  
  
Hermione brown eyes travelled over the to person who spoken to her. A light blush spread over her cheeks again, and her heart was betraying her with how hard it was pounding in her chest. She hadn't even noticed when the object of her thoughts had walked over to her.   
  
Hermione she had never meet the girl before, and yet the felling that there she to familiar to her grew stronger. There was something about her, that her reminded her of someone, but didn't know who and it annoyed her. As she was cross checking the girls appearance with everyone she knew, she hadn't noticed that was once again openly staring at the girl.  
  
"So what's your name? I'm Sara Saionji," The girl said bringing Hermione once again blushing out of her thoughts, as Hermione she just realised what she had been doing. "I'm 15 years old, will start at Hogwarts coming September this year."  
  
Hermione just nodded dumbly before shaking her head to clear it of the wool that seemed currently occupy it. "So what you about, cutie?"  
  
"Um, I'm Hermione… umm… Hermione Granger," she replied nervously. "A fifth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, this coming year."  
  
"That's great, then maybe we will become house mates then," Sara said with smile.   
  
"Y.. yeah, maybe," Hermione replied, then her brain began to kick in as she realised what Sara had said. If what Sara said was the truth, and Hermione saw no reason for her to lie, she must be what is called a loli. As despite being 15, Sara had the body of an elementary school student, her face would also not looking out of place if it were to appear of a girl far younger then herself.  
  
But at same time, while Sara had all the cuteness and adorableness one would expect of a kid, she yet seemed to possess the sensual body of a budding teenage girl. Although while she may be much more petite than most girls, but that didn't mean she didn't have breasts or hips. No far from it, while Sara didn't seemed too develop in one area, specifically her chest, many would still consider her very attractive.   
  
She possessed a pair of well proportioned hips, a plump ass, lean stomach, and a narrow waist that still left her with a curvy figure. Which were covered by a black, skin-tight, unitard that stopped right at thigh level, and complete exposed her shoulder and armpits.  
  
With long fingerless gloves covering her arms, that extended to the the middle of her biceps. Black thigh highs, clad her long slender legs, leaving only a few inches of the soft, smooth caramel skin of her thighs exposed, along with a pair simple black shoes that worn on her small feet.  
  
Her mint green spiky hair was put into a of short twintails, that only added to her cuteness, enhanced her already youthful looks. On the front two long bangs made their way down past her shoulders, and the rest of her fringe hanging over her forehead, stopping before they reached her bright pupil less orange eyes, which seemed sparkle with something, as if she knew something the others didn't, and derived great enjoyment from that fact.  
  
On either side of her hair were orange, cat shaped hair clips, and on top of her head, some of their hair were pointing up on both sides, making it look like cat ears. And now that Hermione was close to her, she realised that she seemed give of the resemblance a kitten of some sort. She also began to wondering if Sara was born with that hair and eye colour. As green hair and orange eyes, couldn't be natural, she thought.   
  
The outfit combined her lithe form and unique features gave her a mildly exotic and fae like appearance. It was rather striking, at least in Hermione humble opinion. Although the biggest reason reason Sara why wore this kind of outfit, was because she knew would it annoy people. A minor prank you could say, especially considering the quite prudish outlook most witches and wizards seemed to have on fashion, at least in her experience. As while it didn’t show much skin, it certainly didn't hide anything.  
  
However, what drew Hermione's attention the most were the girl's eyes. They more then anything, that captured her and kept her prisoner. They were mesmerising and hypnotic, and had an unusual pigmentation that seemed both wild and deceptively innocent at the same time, with a beautiful shine to them that just drew the poor little bookworm in.   
  
"Where you close to Harry?" Sara asked suddenly quietly, once again drawing Hermione out her thoughts.  
  
"H-Harry Potter was best friend," Hermione  sniffed, with sadness tangible in her voice. "One of the few friends I ever had."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? It might help," Sara asked her, taking her hand for support. Sara suddenly felt bad and somewhat guilty about making them all so sad. She hoped one day they would forgive her for all the pain she had caused them.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|||)}~<*////**  
  
  
A few moments later, after everyone had sat down and settled in, a goblin brought out a stone bowl and placed it at the end of the table so that all present could see the device.   
  
"The reading of Mr. Potter's will is about to take place, and only those who are present are beneficiaries. I'm Gutwrencher, and I'm the one will be in charge of today's proceedings. It was stipulated before hand that no one other then those named be allowed to be present and then under no circumstances would anything stated be allowed to be challenged.   
  
Before the will being made Mr. Potter was checked and proved to be of fine health and his mind to be stable, nor was he acting under any to sort threat or compulsion, which voids any protests that people may have about what is stated. We will begin momentarily. The room will be sealed off during the reading. If any of you want to leave, than do it now."  
  
He then wait for a few moments, before continuing.  
  
''As no one is leaving, the will reading begins now,'' Gutwrencher said before giving a nod to the two heavily armed Goblin who were standing by the open entrance door. They understood the order and closed the door before taking a position in front of it.  
  
''Oh and before we begin I would like to remind everyone that Gringotts is Goblin soil and only our laws apply here.'' He said with a menacing grin. ''So I would 'recommend' you don't do anything stupid.'' He advised with a toothy grin sounding totally insincere.  
  
After tapping the edge of the bowl with a finger Gutwrencher stepped back as a silvery image of the former boy-who-lived appeared above it.  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to the will reading of the Boy-Who-Lived. With me, Harry Potter, as your host. Now while I could try and tell you all not to mourn my death and move on with your life, but I know that there is only a slim chance for most of you will listen to me. Since that is the case, I won't waste any time trying to get you to see my point. So I don't think I will do that. Instead how about I go on to the actual contents of this will as it is probably the main reason you are here and not at your homes grieving or doing something else instead. So here goes, time get this show on the road."  
  
Gutwrencher paused the recording for moment to allow the grief-filled chuckles from a few of those attending to die down before continuing.  
  
"I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body, hereby swear on my everlasting soul and honour that I am who I portray myself as. And do hereby declare this my last will and testament," the image began. "Well if you are seeing this now, that would mean that I, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and several other titles has finally perished, and is no more. Sorry about that, but good riddance really, and thank Merlin for that, it was miserable life believe me. While it had its bright spots, they were few and far between."  
  
Hermione sniffled quietly as she thought about Harry's life. The boy just never seemed to catch a break. His parents murdered at fifteen months old, forced to live with horrible, abusive relatives, enslaved and treated as bad as a Malfoy's house elf, malnourished and multiple attempts on his life by his cousin, Dudley, and the same crazed wizard who tried to kill him as a baby. Not to mention all of the dark and deadly creatures he had faced each year; trolls, acromantula, basilisks, dementors and werewolves were amongst the first three years alone. Fourth year, he had grindylows, dragons, a sphinx, blast-ended skrewts and acromantula, ending with a gaggle of Death Eaters surrounding him and one dark lord in the middle. And this year before the school year had even started, he was attacked by again, only to be killed later in a ambush in Diagon Alley.  
  
"So lets get this show on the road. First and foremost, I want my parents will unsealed and executed, preferably right after this will have been read. It was never read apparently, it was sealed until recently, apparently the first thing did after my parents death was to seal their will, in it you will find evidence of that will prove that, Sirius Orion Black, was innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Couldn't figure why the Chief Warlock had it sealed in the first place. So that will be read to after this, and there is you can do about it."  
  
Only silence, you could hear a pin drop, following Harry's proclamation and his accusations against Dumbeldore, as no one knew what to say.  
  
"Second, I'm donating my memories of what I know about my parents death, Voldemort's resurrection, and further proof of Sirius innocence. I also bequeath the DMLE with two million galleons, because no matter what has been said about me this summer, I still wish to help in the upcoming war. Believe me or not that is up to you, but Voldemort has risen from the ashes and the Minister is determined to hide his head under the blankets as though pretending the monster isn't there will rob it of its power. Why he seems to believe that I have no idea, seems quite idiotic to me."  
  
A few spread chuckles could be heard through out the room.  
  
"Next, I also want to donate one million to Hogwarts, earmarked for upgrading and repearing the school and its supplies. I would also recommend starting with the brooms, throw way or sell the old ones, and buy some new ones that are safer and easier to control for beginners. That way more actually enjoy flying more, as flying, as with anything else, the first impression is important. And the brooms the brooms Hogwarts uses now, are really, too old and quirky, to give any good first impression for someone who had never used a broom before."  
  
Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully, as thought over what Harry said. Madam Hooch had said something similar each year they planning the budget. But never had had much room for spare to buy new things. So this donation would be a good thing indeed.  
  
"To the Weasley family, I leave two hundred thousand galleons, of which one thousand of will go to each of family member for whatever they want to use it on. You have been a family to when I had none, and for that, I thank you. I know you love the Burrow, I do too, and you can certainly keep it, but think hard about rebuilding. I already have contracted Gringotts to put new wards around the whole thing at the direction of Bill that will be large enough for you to build a new home. One that will last for generations and allow you, to always have as many of your grandchildren near by as you wish. One hundred thousand galleons has set aside for the rebuilding and warding alone. Rebuild and cherish your loved ones as only Weasleys know how to do."  
  
Molly burst into tears as Harry's incredibly thoughtful gifts broke through the emotional barrier she tried to maintain.  She regretted she didn't have more for the boy. He hit a strongest point in her core, telling her he had set aside one hundred thousand galleons to have the one thing she had always wanted and only ever dared dream of; a home where she could be surrounded by family. Ever since her brothers' deaths, it had been the one thing she had always wanted, prompting her to have far more children than most witches thought proper simply because it meant a larger family. One she could be proud of.   
  
"To Fred and George Weasley, I bequeath a deed to one of empty properties that the Potters own in Diagon Alley. We have few store fronts, chose one and use it for your store. I have already talk with the goblins about them warding it for you, while at you're at Hogwarts. And don't worry about the cost it has already been taken care of. The world needs a few more laughs, so this is the least I could do."  
  
The twins were speechless, and stare at the image of with wide eyes. While Mrs. Weasley wore a small frown, as she still didn't fully approve their choice of career.  
  
"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Firebolt and broom servicing kit, along with anything else Quidditch related, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it. And do try to keep Hermione under control, she is such troublemaker that one. I mean really, do you remember our second year," Harry said in mock disappointment. "Although if she wants to punch Malfoy in the face again, let her, Malfoy's face was quite amusing when she did that. And lastly remember I will always be close by, you just need to know where to look."  
  
It took Ron a great deal of will power not to chuckle at the way Hermione had immediately started tried to explain what Harry had meant to her parents. Sometime repeating herself, while other times stumbling over her her own, awhile rambling on and on. When all that her parents ever really had done, was given a her amused, slightly curious look.  
  
"That concludes the portion of the will for the Weasley family. I just want you all to know I really do like you all, and that I'm sorry for causing you any heartbreak, I really am."  
  
"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the Marauders Map, in the hope that she will continue with the trend of rule breaking and midnight wanderings, that we are so famous for," Harry pompously. "I have also opened a vault for you so that you don't have to exchange money all the time, and filled it four thousand galleons. Just don't spend it all on books and do try to remember that not everything is as it seems, especially if there are magic involved. One final thing, do try to not get yourselves killed while I'm not there, or even worse expelled."  
  
Hermione was now glaring at Ron and her parents as she could strain to laugh at her, at that is what felt. She turned turned to new friend Sara, only to see trying hold her giggles as well. With a slight huff Hermione crossed her arms under her chest, and proceeded to ignore all three of them.  
  
"To Remus John Lupin and my godfather, Sirius Orion Black, I give whatever gold that's left in the Potter Vault, that hasn't already been given to anyone else or left aside to pay for things, for them split between themselves as they see fit," then expression softened. "And Moony, you too Padfoot don't be sad, rejoice as my mischief is yet not managed, the son of Prongs still has yet one last prank to pull. And this time its big. Look forward to it."  
  
Remus and Sirius was quite perplexed at what Harry said, as he was clearly hinting at something, but what. While the two marauders, were thinking that over, the twins were bedazzled, what Harry had just said. As they now who all but of the marauders was, although they little sad to learn that one of their hero’s had died.   
  
"And for now the most shocking part of this will, at least for some of you, but don't worry I know what I'm doing. To Professor Severus Tobias Snape..."  
  
Gutwrencher was forced to pause the recording again, as shocked gasps and outcries filled the room, and it took several minutes and some threats to get everyone to settle down so they could continue.  
  
"Now that you all have gotten that out of your systems. As I said to Professor Severus Tobias Snape, I leave a book of which I think only he could appreciate its true value."  
  
Snape eyes narrowed at that, as if he was trying to hologram make spill what boy the was to. Because he knew the Potter spawn was to something, he could feel it in his bones. Otherwise why would he even be here, as he knew the brat had hated him. As he had seen it in his eyes, along with anger every time their eyes meet.   
  
"And now lastly in this long line of gifts and goodies. I leave everything else, as in titles properties and other stuff to my lovely cousin, Sara Saionji. Some of you may be curious and ask who she is and why I leave the rest to her. And the answer that question is quite simple; that is for us to know, for you to maybe find out, if you're nice enough that is."  
  
With that announcement many started to throw the girl in question many curious and speculative looks, although Sara only smirked at them, exuding an aura of mischievousness, rivalling even the best of pranksters and mischief makers.  
  
"That was all from me, and will say it again don't be sad, I mean it, it was for the best,  really. And with that I bid all good bye."  
  
The image then began to fade, only then finally, disappear.  
  
"That concludes the will of the late Harry James Potter," Gutwrencher said image had disappeared. "You will be able to claim any mentioned items at any time so long as you can prove who you are."  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Severus Snape was many things, and most people would take great joy in telling you exactly which of the worst things they could think of he was for as long as you were willing to listen. He was well aware of this. More than just a few graduates each year would send him howlers and general hate mail to just prove this.   
  
Which why he had been quite surprised to have been mentioned in the Potter spawn's will, and the cryptic way the brat formulated his bequeath had intrigued him. But more importantly at the moment, the girl he presumed to be the brat's cousin had for some reason been looking at him with smug smirk, as if she knew something he didn't, and was daring him to do something about it.   
  
After awhile Snape got quite annoyed at smirking girl, and launched a mental probe as he meet the girl eyes with a glare. Determined to wipe that smug look of her face, because it annoyed him immensely, for reasons he couldn't understand.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Snape asked out loud as he suddenly found himself freezing his dangles off in what felt and looked like an Arctic tundra. He stood and gave a grudging respect for what he saw, although he'd never say as much.   
  
"Bloody hell this is cold!" Snape yelled out to anyone who could be listening as he wrapped his arms around himself. The ground was covered by a thick mist, the air around him was numbing cold, and the temperature seemed to drop with each step he took.   
  
He spun around and saw what appeared to be Hogwarts in a distance and sprinted forward, moving far faster than he could in real life since he was working with his mind. 'That little brat has an actual mind-scape!' he yelled in his head. 'How is that even possible!'  
  
He spun in a half circle, turning to face what looked like the Hogwarts gates, that gleamed brightly as light shone off of the ice covering it.   
  
He attempted to leap over the gate, trying to control his position by enforcing his own will over that of the creator of the mind-scape, but found himself only jumping about a foot into the air. His will wasn't strong enough, he felt the coldness around him penetrating his every pore, making him tired and weak.  
  
"Bombardia!" Snape yelled, flinging his wand outwards, letting his mental attack assault the mental defences the girl had built and watching in disappointment as nothing happened.  
  
Growling Snape ran forward and thrust out his hand, pushing his will forward to force the gates open. Growling even more as the gates screeched in protest but didn't open, he did it a second time applying even more force but to no avail. After mustering his will for a third attempt, the gates gave in and opened.  
  
His eyes widened and he yelped in shock as what looked like horrific ghosts rushed forward with even more horrifying wails and rushed through him, applying pressure as they tried to push him back through the gates, with a howling blizzard to behind them to help.  
  
"Oh hell no! It's freezing out there you bloody spooks!" Snap exclaimed and pushed forward, fighting against the spirit-like things even as it began to get colder, weakening his concentration as his body grew numb. An unsettling feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach, as fought he fought his through snow, hail, and ghosts.  
  
'Merlin that took a lot out of me,' Snape thought, panting as had gotten past the ghosts and the blizzard. 'This can't be good...'  
  
Snape stood tall and looked around quickly as bone-chilling shiver of dread ran down his spine. Along goosebumps that had nothing to do with the temperature around him. He went deathly pale as he saw what laid before him.   
  
The castle seemed bigger, darker, more imposing, outlandish, and intimidating than he ever could remember it being. With a pair of giant skeletons, standing on guard on each side of the massive wooden double door to the castle, each holding a giant two handed sword, which was clasped firmly in their skeletal hands.  
  
The skeletons had huge floating illuminated hearts that was a touch macabre, with a pair of dark, inextinguishable and malevolent flames where its eyes should have been. The light that the hearts radiated pulsated in tact with its heartbeat, and lit up its giant ribcage ominously. The swords seemed to be made of stone and had its tips firmly planted into the ground.  
  
The Forbidden Forest also seemed to be more bigger and more frightening too, while the Black Lake seemed to be hiding something far more sinister in its murky depths. The rest of grounds were bleak, gloomy, and dreary. He swallowed just slightly, spooked by the setting, but what really made Snape hair standing on end was what he saw patrolling the grounds and the skies.  
  
They were figure tall, cloaked in shadows. A Dementor? No. This was something darker, blacker than even that. Darker than the night. Blacker than black.  
  
They were also slightly bigger, a lot meaner and a bit less dense then their counter part. There were dozens of them, and each one of them was holding a large long wooden handled malicious scythe in their hands. Which looked like they had decayed, then put into water for too long. These beings seemed to not only rob their surroundings of any hope or good feelings, like ordinary dementors. But they also seemed to suck very the light and heat from it, leaving the air around it burning cold and pitch black.   
  
Moments later, as he stood there staring at the ghastly scene before him, the dementor look alikes spotted him and began to launch fiery skulls of napalm into the ground around him, causing the caustic substance to splatter ineffectually against shields he raised as he began to run through the attacks, only to allow his eyes to widen as he could feel jealousy, resentment, hatred, disgust, shame, guilt and despair started well up in him in an an endless, unendurable cycle as one of the dementor-like beings slowly got closer.  
  
Since the girl had defences that obviously knew he was there, there was no hiding the actuality of what he did, so he chose to lead a direct assault and go where he felt the prize memories would be: Hogwarts.  
  
Snape let out a war cry and shoved his hands forward, forcing his yell to somehow get quieter as it changed into actual waves that knocked all attacking entities away from him as effectively as if he were knocking down a house of cards and crater to form around him as the shock waves left in all directions.   
  
Then suddenly the ground started to shook and tremble...  
  
Suddenly very wary, Snape looked around once again as more and more of the dementors started to draw closer to him. Then the ground shook again, one of the giant skeletons had started moving. Despite the many threats he had faced, a primal fear overtook his heart as he gazed into its fiery eyes....  
  
Panic and terror started to flood him, making him feel much like a deer stuck in headlights of an oncoming truck. As he froze several of the death-like beings drew even closer, close enough that he could hear them breath, and that they could almost reach him with their hands...  
  
It was pure agony. His self-loathing and recrimination was a consuming inferno that made the hellfire of Fiendfyre seem tame. The Truth of not only his behaviour in general, but against childhood friend Lily had been held at bay for so many years by his resentment of James Potter. Buried under the self-deceit that Lily had been stolen from him, he had escaped the worst savages of his conscience. But no longer.   
  
He screamed, the mental torment exceeding that of the Cruciatus. A slow an stead reveal poured into him, as his guilt and shame flooded him. Because of the many years, the Truth had been denied. It had been covered up in lies of love lost and love denied. Slathered in resentment of the better man, the Truth had waited. It seemed that over the years that the guilt and remorse had been denied and evaded was earning its interest. Quite a bit at that. The mental agony caused him to stagger about the room, vainly trying to escape the Truth.  
  
He had began to sob under the burden of his own behaviour, falling to his knees in remorse. His terrorizing of the student body in a petulant displacement of his own mutually encouraged torment. Revenge on boys long dead or gone. The daily mauling of Lily's child to fan the flames of resentment toward the boy's father in a different attempt at revenge against a man known to be dead. The overall failure as a person and a man. All of it flooded him, bearing him under the wave from which he couldn't escape.   
  
But before succumbing completely he pulled himself together with great effort, and with last of energy pulled his mental probe back as quickly as he could, leaving the girls mind-scape just before the tip of a giant stone sword crashed into the ground where he had been standing.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|||)}~<*////**  
  
  
Out in the real world, Snape's pulse had become rapid, cold sweat poured of him as panic and dread filled his eyes. Then suddenly had began screaming incoherently while thrashing about in madness, all without breaking eye contact with the girl. Fearing for Potions Professors mind Albus moved to stunned the man, and therefore hopefully breaking Snape's link with the girl. But before he could do anything Snape's head jerked back and he spun away from the girl, visibly quite shaken and disturbed. Shame, fear, hate, guilty, anger, sorrow and revulsion could be seen plainly on the the Potion Master's face.  
  
Making many wonder what Snape had to looking at the girl with such a fearfully expression, as if she were the devil incarnate. Sara had built her defences on the principle that the best defence is a good offence, so she had concentrated her efforts on that. Now all she needed was to solidify her inner world some more, as it was right now was not enough.   
  
While it looked and felt realistic, she spent most her time on making her guards as frightening as possible, leaving the rest on wayside for at moment. But with this test run she deemed them sufficient enough, and would try to concentrate her time improving on some of flaws the she had found during Snape's assault.  
  
"You know," the girl said with hard tone, and her gaze turning  ice cold. "It is not polite to stick your nose where it's not wanted. You never know what you might find."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Dumbeldore asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'what did you do'?" Sara squawked indignantly. "I'm the victim here, he was the one that tried read my mind. There laws against that, you know, especially since I'm still a minor..."   
  
Silence ruled for second, but anyone say anything Sara speaking again, only times her tone was smooth as silk.   
  
"But... I won't press charges THIS time," Sara said with strong emphasise on this. "As it seems like he really didn't like what he found there..."  
  
A few got shivers from the sugary sweet smile that spread over the girls face.  
  
"But next time he tries to read my mind, I will bring full force of the down upon him.." Sara threatened. "Even though it do seem like my defences was a bit too much for him..."   
  
"At least, this should learn him not stick nose in other peoples business," she the finished of  as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
 **\\\\\\\\* >~{(|||)}~<*///**  
  
TBC

**\\\\\\\\* >~{(|||)}~<*///**

 


End file.
